imaginarifandomcom-20200216-history
Uriel
“Their sanity I'll shatter, their dreams of conquest I'll destroy.”'' __NOEDITSECTION__ ''Introduction My name is Uriel and I was born into the Rekahs Tribe as the second son of the Chieftain. Expectations were high on me and my elder brother since young, for my father was the greatest warrior then. We trained hard under him, learning how to wield a Halberd in combat. My brother and I never had any sibling rivalry, for he was to be next Chieftain and I would be second in command. When I turned fifteen, my brother and I went hunting together in the forest to celebrate my birthday. We were hunting for a few more wild boars when suddenly, the ground beneath us shook. A crack had opened below me as fell through the Earth. It was as if I was being swallowed by the Earth, with the opening closing in on me as fell further down. As the opening closed, I realised that I stopped falling. The next thing I knew (I noticed Bane and Katie also said it so why not) I was in the Ethereal Dimension. Since then, I learnt that I am one of the four Elementals. My powers are associated with the Earth, allowing me to manipulate the ground to my advantage. I spent most of my time training under the Elders and rarely had the time to keep in contact with my family. Although I miss them, the Elders told me that I could go back once everything was over. Determined to finish quickly, I took the training too seriously. At one point I almost broke my hand while attacking in my bear form. After Moiré and Chinook joined the elementals, I realized what the Elders meant by ‘everything’. I would not be able to go back home for a long time. I decided to help out the other Elementals instead of focusing too much on myself. Years passed by and we were ready to take on our role as the Elementals, observers and keepers of the realm. We were each sent to different places to aid in battle against the Demons. Unfortunately, I was struck down while saving someone. My body had dispersed into the air, forming a sandstorm. The foolish Demons thought they had gotten rid of me, but I was still alive. In my bear form, I cannot be killed for I am immortal. I was unconscious for many days before waking up and reforming back into my human form. Seeing that the battle is over, I tried going back into the Ethereal Dimension, but nothing happened. I realised that I was too weak to go back, so I had no choice but to rest in the nearby town. I had to recover fast, for I fear that my fellow Elementals might be in danger as well. ''Hometown Rekahs is situated near the Tequoia Forest and close to the ocean. It is famous for its scenery, on the left lies the huge mysterious forest and on the right the clear blue ocean. The village itself is nothing spectacular, but the people are warm and welcoming to any travellers. The village size is not that big, but we have a decent amount of people living there happily. Walls of concrete surround the village to protect it from harm, such as wild animals that may occasionally appear at the gates. We grow and catch our own food, allowing us to have a variety of fresh foods without buying from the neighbouring towns and cities. This also attracts travellers to our village who wants to have a taste of our local delights. Appearance *Long black hair with beard *Brown eyes *Height of about 5”6 *Tan skin colour Items '''Weapon' *I carry a halberd that can shorten in height. It was fashioned specially for me under the orders of my father. There is nothing fanciful about the weapon, and I use my claws in bear form anyway. Armour *I wear medium armour which provides adequate protection from melee attacks. ''Magic '''Divided We Stand' *Using the powers of the earth, I can create imperfect duplicates of myself. Earth Spike *Rock spikes burst from the earth, hurling enemies into the air and stunning them as they fall. Echo Slam *By slamming the ground shockwaves are sent through, damaging nearby enemies and ricocheting to other enemies. Fissure *Cracks open the ground, leaving a crevasse that traps enemies. Gravity Field *I can create multiple gravity fields to slow down enemies, while allies are not affected. Geobind *Pin enemies down by ensnaring them in earthen spikes. Levitate *As I control gravity, I can levitate myself and other tiny objects at will. Rock Armour *By gathering rocks around me, I can use them to form a protective shield. I can also cause avalanches, earthquakes and tsunamis to happen with just a flick of a finger. However, I do not use my powers for destruction, but rather to create life for plants and a place for animals to live.